Long Lost Sister
by Enchanted2015
Summary: What if Jellal had a sister he never knew about? What if she wasn't taken to the tower of heaven, and she eventually found him and joined Fairy Tail? And what happens when her and Freid fall in love? Over protective Jellal coming up! Contains NaLu/ GrUvia/ JErza/ GaLe/ and Freid/OC. rated T for mild swearing and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**JErza NaLu GrUvia GaLe Freid/OC**

**Story of the story: so for those who want to know this is the story of how i came up with this.**

**So... I was in the play just recently and i was sitting with my two friends. One a freshman and the other a Junior like me. Well the freshman was a guy and acting as my S.O.S. (Son On Stage). So for pretty much no reason at all i acted like a queen and made him a knight (Don't ask. weirder things have happened at play). So then i was joking and i wanted to be a strong warrior so i dubbed myself Jellal. but i wanted a girls name so i came up with Jellala or Jella. And then i thought it would be so awesome if Jellal had a sister. So yeah that's how i got this story. pretty much a pointless ramble i know but sometimes when i read stories i wonder how they came up with them. So if your like me that was for YOU!**

**A/N: i am on episode 93 so yeah don't know anything after Edolas. for all story purposes Laxus is in the guild and Jellal is the one who saved Wendy not Mystogan and his memory was never erased. Also this takes place after Edolas.**

**So for those of you who have read my other stories i know this chapter is short but i haven't had much time and just had to put this up now before i forgot. So have fun **

**Read and Review PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Chapter 1 Introductions**

Wendy was walking down the steps of Jellal's house when she saw a lady who had blue hair walking down the street toward her. Normally she wouldn't question it, but the lady looked sad and lost. Then the lady stopped in front of her looking at the Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder. "Are you in the guild?" the lady asked her.

"Yes I am. I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy told her proudly.

"Umm. This is going to sound weird but, I'm looking for Jellal Fernandes. Do you know where he is?" The lady asked her.

"Jellal?" Wendy asked excited. "I'm looking for him too. Let's go check the guild hall. That's the only place I didn't check yet. And if he's not there maybe someone else there will know where he is."

"Ok." The lady agreed following Wendy.

"So" Wendy asked as they went toward the guild. "What's your name?"

"Jellala" (Pronounced Jellal-ah). "But everyone calls me Jella." She said so quietly Wendy barely heard it even with her dragon senses.

"Ok Jella." Wendy said "Why are you looking for Jellal?"

"I'm his sister." Jella told her quietly.

"He never told me he had a sister!" Wendy hugging her tightly excited to finally meet someone from Jellal's family.

"He doesn't know. When he was taken to the tower of heaven I hadn't been born yet. The only reason I know about him is because mom used to send letters to me about him. I've been travelling to every guild I could think of since I was 16 searching for him. I finally thought that maybe he would come back to our birthplace and came here looking for him." Jella admitted.

"Oh. Ok. Well let's go let him know he has a sister. He'll love you!" Wendy told her sure of it. "Oh and if it's not too rude, how old are you?"

Jella smiled and laughed "I'm 21".

"You've been looking for 5 years?!" Wendy asked with wide eyes. Jella nodded.

"I love him." She told the young girl. "I don't know him personally. But I still love him."

"Well let's go introduce him to his long lost sister!" Wendy said grabbing Jella's hand and running to the guild hall.

Wendy ran through the guild doors with Jella in tow and saw Jellal and Erza talking at the one table. She ran to him hugging him.

"Hey baby girl," Jellal said smiling down at her and kissing her on the head. Then he saw Jella, "Who's your friend?"

"Jellal, this is my friend Jella. She has something crazy to tell you, but you have to believe her!"

"Ok ok. Calm down Wendy. "He said looking up at Jella questioningly.

Jella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm your sister Jellal. My name is Jellala Fernandes."

"My sister, I have a sister." He whispered to himself and then out loud. "Oh my god, I have a sister." He smiled at Jella and stood up hugging her tightly. "You look just like mom." He said his voice thick with tears.

She smiled back at him tears in her eyes, "you do too." She told him.

"Erza! We found a job. Come on let's go!" Natsu ran up, and then stopped short seeing Jella. "Who the hell are you?"

Erza slapped him scowling! "Stop being rude Natsu!"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded running up to him. Then she turned smiling at Jella. "Sorry about that, don't take it personally. That's just who Natsu is. You'll get used to it. I'm Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend, this is Erza, and that's Gray." She introduced as Gray walked up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jellala. But everyone calls me Jella." She told the nice girl Lucy.

"Hey Jella," Gray greeted her. "Are you going to join Fairy Tail?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted looking at Jellal worried that he might not want her to join.

"Why not?" Jellal asked. "We'd all love to have you."

"Well I guess I could." She said and Wendy smiled

"Let's go tell master!" Wendy said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Mirajane who was tending the bar talking Cana and Laxus. "Mira!" Wendy called as they approached.

Mira looked up smiling "Hi Wendy." Then she noticed Jella, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Jella." Jella told her with a smile.

"She wants to join Fairy Tail!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Well ok. The master is at a conference, but I'm sure he'd love to have a new member." Mira said pulling out the stamper they used for the mark. "What color and where do you want your mark?" Mira asked Jella and after a moment Jella knew where she wanted it.

"Can I have it Lavender and on my back under my shoulder blade?" she asked moving the strap of her tank top so Mira could stamp her. After she had been stamped Mira used a mirror to show her how it looked. Jella hugged her tightly "Thank you! It's perfect."

Jellal smiled at its placement and color recognizing it. "Grammy." He said and Jella smiled and nodded.

Then Cana spoke up "You guys look alike. Are you related?"

Jella nodded, "I'm his sister Jella."

"Another Fernandes?" Laxus joked, "She may be the only other one who can beat me. What magic do you use, Jella?"

"Rune," she answered proudly but then she dropped her head down sadly, "but I can't control it very well. The couple I was living with didn't have magic and they didn't know of anyone who could help me learn to control my powers."

"Freid's on a job right now, but when he comes back he might be able to help." Laxus told Jellal and Jellal nodded in thanks and agreement.

"Oh, Jella, this is Laxus and that's Cana and Mirajane" Jellal introduced.

"Hi." Jella greeted smiling. "Call me Mira." Mira told her, and Jella nodded.

"Hey." Cana greeted downing the rest of her keg.

"Hey." Laxus said. "Master will love to have a new member, especially another Rune magic user."

"Thank you." Jella said "It means a lot to me to belong. With my adoptive family I never fit in and I've been travelling for the last 5 years so I was never able to really make any friends."

"Well you'll definitely fit in here. I'll make sure of it." Lucy told her. "It'll be nice to have another girl to hang with."

"Hey Luce!" Levy called from the doorway of the guild.

"Hey Levy." Lucy called back turning to Jella, "This is one of my best friends here, Levy."

"Hi" Jella waved as Levy walked up. "I'm Jella, I just joined."

"Hi Jella!" Levy greeted hugging her.

"Hey, Shrimp. How's my girl doing?" Gajeel called to Levy walking up and putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

Levy smiled at Gajeel and introduced him to Jella, "This is my boyfriend Gajeel, Gajeel this is a new member of the guild Jella."

"How you doing?" he greeted.

"Good. Thank you." Jella responded. Just then she realized something, "Jellal, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked her brother.

"Sure sis." He responded following her to a table. "What do you need?"

"Umm. I don't have a place to live, and I don't have enough money to buy one." Jella said quietly, embarrassed.

"Ok. You can live with me. You are my sister after all." Jellal told her.

"Are you sure that won't be a problem?" Jella asked worried. What if she was a burden?

"Of course not. I'd love to have you live with me." Jellal told her, "And then if you want your own place when you have enough money we can get you one."

"Thank you so much!" Jella thanked him hugging him tightly.

"No problem sis." He assured her kissing her on the head sweetly.

A/N: How did I do? this is my first Fairy Tail story, so if the characters are OOC I'm sorry. Please read, review, favorite, whatever you want to! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. And does anyone know how to correctly spell frieds name? it would be greatly appreciated.

InuGirl27: (death stare) YOU BETTER REVIEW!

(innocently) I'M AN ANGEL! (drawing halo and singing while folding hands in praying position)

you know i love you

Bye Bye!


	2. Emergency AN Update

A/N: Ok guys. For those who thought this was a long awaited update I'm VERY sorry. But I'm having some problems.. I'm doing as much as I can but my world fell apart a few weeks ago.

My Aunt had cancer Easter of 2012. She went through all the treatments and we thought it was gone. This past year, right before Christmas, she went to Florida to visit her daughter and went to the doctors. She still had cancer. A little while ago we thought it had spread to her lungs. It hadn't thank god but then the doctors said they couldn't do anymore for her. So the main point is that right now basically we are just waiting for her to die. We went to her house every Christmas after seeing my grandmother. My grandmother died last January. We just went through the first year anniversary of her death and now my aunt is dying. The doctors won't say exactly when she might pass. But she won't make it to Palm Sunday, the Sunday before Easter. So right now it's been really hard for me to write. So if I disappear for a really long time that's probably why. Just wanted to let you guys know why I'm having a hard time updating.

Again for those who thought this was an update I'm VERY sorry.

Sincerely Your Writer,

Enchanted 2015


End file.
